


Among Selene

by Teratostuff556



Series: Dancing Stars and Beating Hearts [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Brothels, Exophilia, Multi, NSFW, Ovipostion, Stupid Tropes, Terato, Teratophilia, Xenophilia, god I'm excited about this series, nonhuman genetalia, original - Freeform, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teratostuff556/pseuds/Teratostuff556
Summary: Continuing my alien story, where Allen and his family meet other characters and live their lives among the stars.
Relationships: Alien/Alien, Alien/Human - Relationship, OC/OC
Series: Dancing Stars and Beating Hearts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151501
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. New Beginnings

Space is not three dimensional when you are fighting to survive. It is infinite. He knew this. He felt it in his bones when he rolled in space, realizing there was no floor or ceiling. There were no boundaries, only emptiness. 

Except when there wasn't. Pirates were a common threat on these excursions, but cargo had to be delivered. Hyperspeed could only get you so far. 

Mask was living in not constant fear, but constant grind. It was a constant grind to stay alive in space. But he had his moments, he thought, when he was aboard Selene, and all was well. He was safe aboard the Selene. 

Maybe after this trip he would find a few girls to hit on, grab a drink at one of the countless Lokiin bars… That's what his other Lokiin acquaintances would do if they were in his shoes. Drink, bed nice ladies- 

It all left him wanting a little something more, not that he would ever admit that. He realized that the only thing he had ever done was work his entire life. He had never thought of settling down. Did Lokiin even do that? Surely yes, some did, there were tonnes of children that had mothers and fathers. Why, his own parents had been together for several years until his father passed away. He felt no grief. This was normal. 

Death was the end to a cycle. Maybe it was just the time for his next cycle to end. Maybe he should quit his job. Where would he even go? What would he do? 

The only thought that entered his mind was a joke. It was supposed to be anyways, until he actually considered it for more than a few seconds with a grain of salt. He could work at a brothel. 

A brothel? he asked himself this as if he was not sure he was the one who said these words. 

"Mask, do you copy?" The radio static from coms was buzzing in his ear suddenly.

"Roger," he said quickly. How many seconds - or minutes - had he been lost in his little daydream?

"You alright, there, Mask?" 

"Yep," he said quickly. "What do you need?" 

"Cargo shipment has been received, you can leave orbit now," the person over coms said, as if sensing his thoughts. 

Selene was more gorgeous than ever when he returned home. It was something he enjoyed about going to space for a brief amount of time. His excursions, though brief, acted as a reprieve for the beauty that was the large space base that floated in orbit outside of earth. There were trees, some alive and some plastic, but mainly ones that were multicoloured and exotic looking, even to him. Most of the women there were extraordinarily beautiful as well, one of the reasons he was going to assume this job in the meantime. He had no idea even where to look to become a brothel worker. 

Should he even consult his friends? No, surely he could not. He had settled down and had a husband and a child last he heard. But maybe he would give it a one night trial before he would fully commit, he decided. But that would require a brothel first. 

Where to find the brothel became the question. He perused the streets for several minutes before finding out, and even then it was not a good quality one, he could tell that. Not that he had ever been to one, but he had heard enough stories. 

No, what he would need was one that was underground. One from the dark city. 

The dark city was a place physically underneath the rest of the large space base. that was the city hotspot for crime and drugs, anything that you could ever dream of down there. but he also happened to know of some other things that went on down there in the milder part of the city. Good quality brothels with lots of pretty women.

He knew this simply from hearing it from his friends of course, but this didn't stop him nonetheless from attempting to find one. 

The dark city was covered in lights, human fairy lights for the aesthetic, and lamps that hung around in various places for the added effect. 

It gave him a sense of the human world, he thought for a moment. He'd been to other places before that had this aesthetic, but none were as authentic. It was like the human markets at night, he'd heard stories. 

The brothel he found looked a bit classy, girls not outside of the building, but inside, wearing short skirts but not too short. He enjoyed the sight of them as they twirled, he found a great desire to touch them. But he was on a much different business. He walked up to the man. 

"Do you happen to take male dancers?" 

The man looked at him as if he was stupid. "Are you joking?" 

"No, I would like to try it out for just one night," he said, grinning nervously. "I'm retiring early and I want a different profession. 

"So you're crazy," the man at the counter said. "You're insane. But I'll give you a go. But we take both men and women so you don't really have a choice in who you take." 

He nodded. 

He had never actually thought about that, but when he put his mind to it, there was nothing wrong with trying it out. Maybe he could settle his questioning if he did try it out with a man. Then he could say firmly that he was straight. 

"Fuck it, I'm thirty now," he said to himself as got into some nicer clothes, slightly tightfitting ones too. 

The first client was a woman, an older woman too, she was a haandra. She was not unattractive, but perhaps average in apparenace, though her aged beauty was something that made her seem very beautiful in a strangely appealing way. 

He took a deep sigh as she walked over to him. Perhaps she would be easy on him..He was not a virgin by Any means, but he was worried that she would have higher expectations that he could meet. But then a sudden flush of arrogance and confidence filled his mind and he became a little more confident. He could do this. He would be fine. He knew he would be fine.

She took his arm and led him to one of the back rooms. There was wine there, the heavily aged human kind that he actually prefered over hard liquor, not that he would ever admit that. Though he never really had to, Allen was sort of good at reading minds like that. 

She undressed herself quickly and he found himself getting hard at the sight. She was fairly attractive now that she was undressed, a bit chubby too, and he actually preferred this. He took a deep breath once more to settle himself. He would do fine. 

"What's your name, dear?" she asked and she wrapped her arms around his neck pressing several languid kisses to his neck. 

"I'm not sure if we're allowed to tell people that…" he breathed, his cock warming up inside of his sheath, but with another wet kiss he said, "It's Mask." 

She smiled into his lips. "You're new here, I've never seen you before." 

"Yeah, I am," he said, cracking a nervous grin. "Do you come here often?" 

"Yes, dear," she laughed. You don't have to be so nervous. I'm an author," she explained. "I come here to write real romances and accounts. Sometimes they let me just sit and watch. Other times I like to get personal experiences." 

"I won't be in your stories, will I?" he asked hesitantly, plunging in a way that made her squirm around him. 

"No, not under your name," she said teasingly. 

He thought maybe he could work with this job. 

Coming out of the job, that's when he thought maybe it wasn't for him. Lokiin do not look very different to other species, but to other Lokiin they are just as individual as humans are to one another. He was depleted and his mind was hazy but still he could not mistake the trio of black dots on the small Lokiin's forehead for another Lokiin. They met eyes and his heartbeat climbed higher than he ever remembered it going. There was Spark, his best friend from highschool. 

His mind began to race. Would he recognize him? It had been almost fifteen years since they'd seen each other, he wouldn't be surprised, but what was he doing here anyways? What was he himself doing here? Working at a brothel for one night on a partially drunken whim? Was he having a midlife crisis? 

"Mask?" Mask didn't actually hear him say his name, only mouth it, the whole room seemed to go completely still and silent.

Before he could manage to escape his grasp, Spark had crossed the room and was standing less than a foot away from him. 

"Spark, what the hell are you doing here." He said it as a statement, as if he wasn't actually expecting an answer at all but instead a reaction. 

Spark flushed deeply. "I could ask you the same. What, you haven't found a wife yet?" 

"It's… a long story," he tried to explain. "I'm not here for the same reason you are." 

Spark looked at him as if he somehow understood but yet needed clarification. "I'm confused," he said slowly. 

"I'm, I'm working here for one night." He managed to stammer this out and he watched his friend's eyes gleam as he tried to hold back laughter. 

"You're a worker? Mask, so much has changed since we last saw each other. Please, do me a favour and explain why," he said, with a small chuckle at the end. 

"It's not like I'm a worker all of the time! Just for one night! I wanted to try it out on a whim! I was in space, not really thinking right, and…" Mask was flushed hard. 

"So you were space drunk and here you are?" 

Mask couldn't handle talking about this in public. "Why don't we go somewhere else and we can talk about all of this? I haven't seen you in forever." 

"I'll order a room with you," he teased, but the next thing he knew they were in a room together. 

"You don't expect me to…" Mask tiptoed around the idea lightly. 

Spark laughed. "No, Mask. But I know you get paid from this," he explained. 

"Well, let me explain. I'm not here because I'm genuinely considering working full time at a brothel. I just thought it might be fun for one night, and I was deep in space. Obviously I wasn't thinking right. But that doesn't explain why you're here." 

Spark took a breath. "I'm a grown adult, I can be here if I want." 

"Spark, don't play coy with me. I saw you walk past at least six or seven attractive young women. What are you actually here for?" 

There was an exchange of silence between them and Spark swallowed nervously, looking around them. It suddenly occurred to Mask that Spark wasn't looking for women at all - he was looking for men. 

"Spark, are you…?" 

The question was asked slowly, but he answered fast. "Shut up," he said. "I don't need to hear this from you." 

"Sparky, I'm your best friend, aren't I?" 

Spark looked like he was on the verge of tears, and Mask knew he must've been embarrassed by this. The Lokiin didn't show their emotions often in that sense at least. He let his hand rest a little too close to him, a little too close to be friendly. 

"Aren't you going to make fun of me for being gay?" 

"No, kid. I'm not." This was the first time he has allowed him to indulge in these nicknames. 

"Why not?" Spark asked softly, his body relaxing from some of the tension as Mask continued to stroke his arm. 

"Well, I guess I'm kind of like you in some ways."

"You're gay?" Spark asked, clutching his shirt. 

"I think like both," he said. 

Spark moved in a little closer. "W-Well, wanna try it out?" 

Mask didn't know what he was thinking, moving his tendrils over Spark's, rolling his long tongue beside his, gripping his chest in an obscene squeeze, his already stimulated cock twitching inside of his sheath. Maybe he was hard from years of suppression, but regardless, pre was already leaking from his sheath, a lubricant coming to aid the protrusion. He cupped the smaller Lokiin's cheek gently. 

"Mask," the younger man breathed, shuddering as he continued to lap at him perversely. 

"Easy, soldier," he murmured against his tendrils. 

This really seemed to get Spark going; he squirmed against Mask's thigh trying to get friction through his military pants. Mask grasped his sheath through his pants and rubbed at his aching boner. With a shudder and a gasp, Mask could feel Spark's sheath open up and he cock erupted from it, rubbing in what was likely a painfully oversensitive way. He whined and Mask tugged his pants off around his knees. He's never done any of this before. 

Mask moved down between his legs, settling between his thighs and taking his dripping, slick cock in his mouth the way he'd seen countless women do just the same to him. It tasted slightly salty and sweet, mostly like the smell of him. He couldn't help a little moan that slipped out of his lips. Fortunately for him, he realized - he had no gag reflex. He could imagine that Spark did. It was an arousing thought. He could imagine Spark choking on his dick, and the thought almost made him forget where he was.  _ He  _ was not the one getting sucked.  _ He  _ was the one sucking. 

And yet heat kept pooling and gathering between his legs nearing him to his orgasm embarrassingly- 

Without being touched. 

In fact, he moaned around Spark's dripping and twitching cock, squeezing his legs shut in an attempt to stop coming. This only put pressure on his spasming erection though, letting out spurts of release info his underwear as Spark let out spurts of release onto Mask's face. They both shuddered, Spark in Mask's arms. 


	2. Baker's Dozen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the continuation of the egg drive I did in the previous part of the series after I got multiple requests. Also a has plot. Come for the smut, stay for the plot. Enjoy loves. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If nothing happening here makes any sense at all, make sure to go back and read the first part of the series. Otherwise the characters will all be new and it won't have any relavence to you. Sorry it's been so slow to update but I've been very busy this month.

"Are you nervous?" Allen asked, packing the last of his bags. 

Sam was pulling the babies apart who were bickering in their childlike tongue. Only Sam could seem to understand what they were saying. Allen found this a bit endearing, he was such a mother’s soul. He could imagine filling him full of a big clutch, stuffed full to the brim…

“Allen?” 

Sam looked at him in questioning, as if there was something he did not get. “Pardon?”

“I said, I’m not nervous. I know that you’re here and you would never let anything bad happen to me as long as we’re together.” Sam had a big grin slapped on his face. 

Allen had to check himself for a second. Why was he thinking so perversely? Why was he thinking about Sam bent over the couch, eggs shoved inside of his tight ass, dripping with slick, Allen’s come dripping down his thighs, splayed open languidly. His cock gave a dull twitch inside of him and he hid his face, pushing those thoughts away from his mind. He was in heat, he realized - he would have to lay soon.

He did not have the time for this. They were to be on their trip to the Selene very soon. 

The trip was nearly painful. On Sam’s behalf, the trip was exciting. They had to get very special permission from the government for Sam to even leave, and once they did, there was no dissuading Sam. He was absolutely heartset on moving to the Selene and though it broke Allen’s heart a tiny bit to leave the planet he had learnt to call home, there was an element of nostalgia there, he was returning home, it was natural. There was also the fact that it made his lover so very happy, and he would do anything to see his Samuel jump for joy like that. 

It was a spacecraft pod, of course, no bigger than a school bus. It wirred slightly. Allen had deja vu when he stepped into the aircraft. 

"And you're sure this is safe for children?" Sam asked the man escorting them for a third time, clutching the babies to his chest. 

"Yes, sir," said the man, almost tiredly. "This is completely safe for anyone of all ages." 

"Alright," he said finally, easing into the seat.

When the man left their side to go into the other room, Allen pressed a gentle kiss to Sam's temple. 

"My darling, don't worry. Nothing bad will happen to any of us. Mila and Oraeus are going to be fine. I used to travel all the time by spacecraft when Ezra and I were very young.”

“But you guys aren’t human, remember? Who knows what kind of effect that will have on them?” 

Allen smiled softly. “They aren’t either, my darling. They are Haandra, like me. And I know that you’re worried, but they would not have let us do this if they did not think it was safe.” 

Sam smiled bashfully, picking up on the amount he called him ‘darling.’ “Is there something you’d like to tell me?” he teased, pressing a hand to Allen’s chest. 

“Sam…” he breathed, covering his face with his large hands. 

“I know, honey. Once we get to our room we can put the kids to bed and take care of that, okay?” He pressed a little kiss to his forehead and Allen whined, but then someone cleared their throat and Allen jumped a little bit. 

“You two need to get seated,we’re taking off in two minutes,” he said. 

“Yes, sir. Right away,” Sam said, but he gave a gentle squeeze to his lover’s hand. 

Once they were among the stars, Allen kept trying to blink away tears. He was overly emotional from being in heat but he would not let anyone see that, though Sam didn’t really have to look at the alien to know he would be crying. Sam just didn’t care about who saw him crying. The scary looking FBI agent was nowhere to be seen, hidden somewhere in the other room, and Sam felt no shame for crying the first time he ever went to space. There were few people that would ever be lucky enough to actually get to go to space, let alone the Selene, and he was more excited than ever.

But then, oh, when he boarded. Sam had never seen so many people in one place, not to mention aliens. There were massive spider people, snake people that reminded him of nagas, huge humanoid looking creatures that were clearly strong,though they reminded him a bit of a video game. And then there were Haandra, tonnes and tonnes of Haandra. There were others too, but once he spotted the large groups of Haandra, all else faded into the background. 

Of course he got strange looks - he was the only human a lot of them had ever seen, especially in person. He was a wonder, and the fact that he was with three Haandra, two of them being his children, this only made him all the more interesting. 

“My brother and Ara offered to take the children for a few days until we got everything unpacked. Would you like to go there now and let them see the children?” 

“Yes, please,” Sam said.

He needed time to be a child again. He was barely an adult at all himself. 

“Come, we can take the train to their suburb.” 

Sam barely knew what he was talking about before they were both on a futuristic, almost surreal looking subway train. It was faster than anything he had ever been on, like the highway times five. Then before he knew it Sam was being escorted into a metal house, a very high tech door that he was fairly certain had a gun on it, and into Ara’s arms. 

“Samuel, I missed you so much! And this little lady, look at you! And Oraeus is getting so big! Ezra, come take their bags, dear,” she said, grinning wide. 

Ezra went behind them and was talking with Allen, and Sam placed Mila gently in Ara’s arms. “Oh my gosh, I missed you guys,” Sam said. “Now I can visit whenever I want!” 

“I know, I’ve been talking Ezra’s ear off completely. These two are so precious… But they must be so tired.” 

“Yeah, Mila was trying to nap on the train, but it was too noisy for her,” Sam laughed.

“I have a bassinet, she can just sleep there,” Ara said, and Sam’s heart sank a little. 

This silenced the room and Sam reached out and squeezed Ara’s arm. “It’ll happen,” Sam assured her. 

“Actually, it won’t,” she laughed grimly. “We went to the doctor, I’m infertile.” 

Ezra walked behind her and pressed a kiss to her neck, whispering something in Haandra that seemed to calm her nerves. “We’ve been trying for a while, and so we thought it might be a good idea to get things checked out. There’s nothing wrong, she’s just infertile. We talked about a surrogate, but we thought maybe that would be a bit strange, me doing that with a stranger and all…” 

Sam perked up momentarily. “You still have all of your working parts? I mean like, you can have children still?” 

Ara nodded. “My body just doesn’t want to have children I suppose.”

“I could do it,” Sam said quickly. 

“What?” everyone said in unison. 

“I could be a surrogate. You said you didn’t want to do that with a stranger; I’m not a stranger and we already know that I can carry Haandra children.” He clutched Oraeus close to his chest. 

“You would really do that?” Ara breathed, her black eyes welling with tears. 

“Of course I would, if everyone is all in agreement,” Sam said, looking at Allen. “Honey, what would you think about me doing that?” 

“It is your body, and that is a very kind thing to do. I certainly have no qualms with that, so long as my brother is okay with it,” he said after a slow moment of consideration.

“I would do anything to help Ara have the kids she wants. You have until spring to change your mind, though, so don’t worry about that just yet,” Ezra said quickly. “But, if the time  _ does _ come where you want to, then… thank you. I mean it.”

Sam pulled Ezra into a hug, and though Ezra had the natural instinct to pull away, he sank into the hug. “You two should get going now. I’m sure you guys are tired and the babies need to sleep, right?” 

“Yeah, we probably should,” Sam said, and Allen took him to the train station. 

“You really want to surrogate for them?” Allen asked. 

“I really do. I remember what it was like to feel like I would never be able to have kids, and if I know that I can help someone, I’m going to take the potential embarrassment or discomfort to do it.” 

“I admire that, really.” Allen rested his head on his shoulder despite having to reach down considerably because of his height. 

“You’re acting really cuddly, Al,” Sam murmured, stroking his horns gently. 

The larger man huffed softly in his ear, his grip tightening on his thigh. “I know but I can’t help it,” he said, shuddering softly. 

Sam grinned playfully. “As long as you don’t get too carried away in the subway, I can do whatever you want,’ he teased. 

“Please,” he whispered. “We’ll be home soon, and then I can just…” 

“I know, baby, take it easy.” 

He ran his hands over his horns and prodded at the scent glands there, reveling in the way the alien tried not to squirm and ultimately failed. He enjoyed the idea of Allen being on display, his sheath rigid as his cock tried to push its way into the open. Maybe someday they could experiment with laying outside of Sam… but these were not the things that Sam chose to focus on. 

“Here, this one is out stop, our door is the first one on the corner,” Allen breathed. 

Sam hardly noticed the house they were in despite his earlier excitement. He was way more focused on getting his and Allen’s clothes off. He pulled Allen down onto the couch with him - a considerable feat for someone as tiny in comparison to that large alien. Allen panted hard as Sam cupped his sheath, allowing Allen to finally have some sort of much needed contact. 

"Easy, honey," Sam said, slipping his fingers into Allen's sheath to finger him. 

His thick cock strained against his fingers and he moaned, his own ache begging for attention. But this was about Allen. He would see through to it that he got off. He pressed a finger inside of his tip, feeling the warmth and slick pouring from the tip. 

His cock suddenly erupted from his vent, blue liquid spilling from his vent as well. 

"Let me breed you?" he asked breathlessly. 

This wasn't one of those times where he wanted to go slow. He wanted to be rough, he wanted to mount Sam and fuck him hard and fast and deep, fill him with eggs until his stomach was swollen and distended and begging him for more. 

And that's exactly what he did. He inserted his ovipositor into him roughly, relishing in the way the smaller man squirmed and swore, begging him to hurry up. There was already an egg at the cusp, and it slipped out of Allen and into Sam with a wet pop. Then he inserted another. 

And another. 

And another, until Sam's stomach was indeed distended and swollen with eggs, and Sam was sniffling with tears of overstimulation. Allen was on an adrenaline high, whispering comforting words to him. 

"Thirteen," Sam moaned, rubbing a hand to his tight belly. 

"Do you think any are fertile?" Allen asked, though he already knew the answer. 

"No, probably not. But, are we really ready for another baby?" 

"Someday," he said, his hips meeting Sam's with a thud as he dumped his load in his ass. 

"Please," Sam moaned. 

The first egg was large, stretching his swollen and used hole open wide as he pushed the egg out in a puddle of Allen's come and lubricant. The second was easier, but still left him panting hard. The third sent him over the edge, and by the forth he was hardly coherent he was in so much ecstacy. 

After promptly pushing out thirteen eggs, Sam fell into a much needed slumber, Allen staying awake to "guard" him. His clutches were increasing. He noted this dimly as he lay in a semi-asleep state. He was incredibly fertile, for no apparent reason, but, he thought, he could at least be a surrogate. He fell into a deep sleep alongside Sam and their lovely clutch. 


	3. The Pleasure In Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry lovelies, bit of a short chapter with Spark and Mask. It's taken me ages to find time to write recently. Enjoy. :)

“You have an apartment around here, don’t you?” Mask asked, kissing his jaw slowly. 

Spark looked at him lazily, his eyes fluttering open. “Yeah, wanna head there for a few days?” 

“Of course I do, I haven’t seen you in so long.” 

There was semen on their bed sheets but Mask figuring that giving the fact that it was a brothel, they probably wouldn’t mind. He could smell the release on himself too, mostly where Spark released onto his face and Mask was slow, almost hesitant to clean it up. Despite this all, Mask had the best after workout burn he'd ever had. 

He grimaced at the thought of having to leave Spark behind one day, but, he realized, they could always meet up like that again. And Spark certainly didn't seem like he would mind. 

"C'mon, let's go to your house," Mask urged. 

The city streets were less than empty, rewarding them with well earned stares. Their hands were threaded together, whispering sweet nothings to one another as they walked to the train station, and that was only the beginning. On the subway, They would be inside each other's mouths, mandibles tangling with one another's. 

They made it into their house in record time, probably because of the massive amounts of kissing they were doing on the subway, earning dirty looks from everyone. Mask wondered dimly as he dove in for another kiss if the conductor was going faster just to get them off the train. 

They tumbled into Spark's apartment with a groan, into the bedroom, and under the covers. The covers were only half over them but they were already getting undressed. Their groins were lined up before they even noticed. They both paused and exchanged a nervous laugh, Mask cupping Spark's thigh and neck. 

"What are we gonna do this time?" Spark asked, his hard cock pressing into Mask's through his sheath.. 

"We can do whatever you want," he said reassuringly. 

"We could try coupling." 

Mask jolted slightly at the idea. He'd been with girls so of course he knew how to do it, but with a man it was a little different. And he had a striking sensation that Spark had been a virgin until just the night before. 

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Mask asked him, diving in for another close kiss. 

"Yes, I'm sure. You've been my best friend forever, I know you'll be good to me," he breathed, capturing his lips in a crushing kiss. 

Mask moaned into his embrace. "You know it might be uncomfortable, right?" 

"I'm willing to hurt for you," he gasped, looking at him through lidded eyes. 

From what he could see of the man, he was all muscle, slender and fit. His vent was now dilating, an indent in his smooth skin as his cock tried to show all of his lust. It was pouring slick from it, giving off his scent. 

Something about this made Mask ache and long to be burrowed inside of him, wanted to mark and breed him like an animal. He trembled at the thought of these things. But he must also consider Spark's feelings as well. 

"I'll stop if you tell me to," he said, running his hands over his high cheekbones. 

Mask positioned his body over top of him so his hips were bracketing his; he pressed the tip of his cock against the slender opening and he felt a warm chill go through Spark. 

"Ready?" 

Spark nodded and braced himself, mentally and physically. Mask pushed past the tight ring of muscle and moaned, and Spark winced underneath of him. Mask could feel his smaller body tensing underneath him, squeezing around his cock. It was nothing but erotic, the way Spark had so willingly offered his body to him. The way Spark had devoted himself to him, put all of his body in his trust, had coupled with him, they were joined now. 

"Easy," he breathed, peppering kisses along his shoulder and collarbone. 

"I'm okay," Spark gasped, clenching his fists in Mask's baggy shirt. "Keep going." 

Reluctantly and almost too quickly at the same time, Mask pushed into him all the way, revelling in the small noises the man made. He was so tight and yielding, and clutching him tight like he needed him. Mask could only breathe praises into his ears, assuring him he was doing so well. 

"Don't stop, baby, you're so good," he hummed, the sound of his moans rumbling low in his chest. 

Spark moaned in response and rocked his hips, the pain ebbing away slowly. It was a dull, burning sensation, masking the pleasure he knew he was sure to feel in full. 

"Why don't you move the way you want to?" Mask offered, rubbing his slender hips. 

"No, take me the way you want, take me like an animal," Spark ordered. Upon a reluctant glance, he added, "please, Captain?" 

Mask could only do what he was told the way he'd been teased on the train and talked to in bed, and his hips started and basically didn't stop until Spark had been fucked with in an inch of his life. 

Spark tensed at every thrust as his body told him to move away, though his mind told him to meet his thrusts with all of the effort he could muster. He went with the latter. 

And of course, just as he had suspected, the pleasure gave way to rapture and he felt himself giving away to climax, spilling between them in pretty white streams. Mask fucked him through his overstimulation, whispering praises all the while.

Mask spilled deep in his vent, pouring out of him in a mess of slick and come and sweat. Spark looked perfect. Come streamed out of his vent and made a bridge to his sticky cock.

"That was…" 

"Mind-blowing," Spark answered, collapsing into the pillows. 


End file.
